ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Ginga (character)/Gallery
This is a gallery page for Ultraman Ginga. Ultraman Ginga Series 1464692 477341732385690 1551360194 n.jpg 1467331 477359779050552 582431652 n.jpg Ginga_GSpark_Combat.png tumblr_mptfehoDzE1qkkd0io1_500.png|Ginga Scene by Kicking up dirt Ginga 1.jpg Ginga_vs_Darambia_2.jpg|Ginga vs Thunder Darambia Thunder-Neo-Darambia.jpg ginga 03.png Ginga_vs_Kemurjin.jpg|Ginga vs Kemur Man Ginga 2.jpg Ginga releasing..jpg|Ginga Fireballs Ginga arives.png|Ultraman Ginga arrives Two-Headed_Flame_Beast.png|Ginga vs King Pandon Pandon-Ginga.jpg Ginga_vs_Ragon_.jpg|Ginga vs Ragon Ginga_got_attack_from_a_mysterious_opponent,.jpg|Ginga attacked by a mysterious opponent image48585857.jpg|Ginga shot by Jean Killer Ginga6-ginga-jean.jpg|Ginga vs Jean-killer BbwPUkcIMAADHlp.jpg|Ginga seems lifeless, Misuzu laying down beside Ginga in opposite position Ginga6-ginga-tiga.jpg|Ginga vs Tiga Dark Ginga vs Valky & Tiga.jpg Ginga_Cross_Shot_ready.png|Ginga Cross Shot ready vlcsnap-2013-08-23-03h36m00s42.png|Ultraman Ginga and Jean-nine 00000000000.jpg|Ginga appearance in the Ultraman Ginga Special Theather vlcsnap-2013-07-18-01h05m55s204.png Ginga_Appear_Special.jpg|Ginga battle aura imagewnnwhwj.jpg|Ginga in the volcano. imagebshshss.jpg|Ginga fighting Dark Zagi in the volcano. image123455888.jpg|Ginga fighting Zagi in the desert. imagendde.jpg|Ginga Cross Shot used in the desert. 1393456 477739382345925 256280310 n.jpg|Ginga's victory after fighting Dark Zagi 1457456 478188488967681 70741824 n.jpg Ginga-Galberos.jpg 1457685_478693325583864_412210244_n.jpg Ginga_vs_Galberos.jpg|Ginga vs Dark Galberos Ginga 8.jpg Zaragas-Ginga-RedKing_2.jpg|Ginga & Misuzu/Red King vs Zaragas Zaragas-Ginga-RedKing.jpg Dar.jpg|Ultraman Ginga fighting against Ultraman Dark imagejfjddkkd.jpg|Ginga vs Ultraman Dark imagefjhhidiyhetihwhtwiuhwitihuwthiutwhhiuwtriuwhtwthrhw.jpg imagerhhihrierhtibhtgiighoyogi.jpg Ginga 92828282.jpg Gigna 95543.jpg Imagefkkskskk.jpg|Ginga vs Seven Dark ging9.jpg Best Shot..jpg Ginga 3 thousand..jpg Ginga_vs_Antlar.jpg|Ginga vs Antlar Assist.jpg|Ultraman, Ultraseven and Ultraman Tiga arrive to assist Ginga. Imagensjsjej.jpg|Ginga vs Super Grand King imagejsjjn.jpg Dnssjjimage.jpg|Ginga vs Dark Lugiel 15620091.jpg|Ginga behind the scenes 1488836_491824794270717_1400431462_n.jpg Ginga 3456789.jpg|Ginga stepped on by Dark Lugiel Ginga vs Daek Lugiel.jpg|Ginga vs Dark Lugiel 999237_487500741369789_798911938_n.jpg|Ginga about to resize his true height Ultraman-Ginga 3.jpg|Ginga prepares his Ginga Spark Lance img_1542008_64470628_5.JPG Ginga_staff.png Dark-Lugiel-Ultraman-Ginga.jpg Ginga_vs_Lugiel.png imagewjwissnsnsii.jpg|Ginga and Dark Lugiel injured after the attack Ginga Especially.jpg|Ginga Especially charging ginga-hikaru.jpg|Ginga and Hikaru Ending.JPG Ultramann Ginga Head.jpg Ginga vs Magma.jpg|Ginga vs Alien Magma Ultraman-Ginga-Taro-Seven-Tiga.jpg 1479149_489026631217200_1447323644_n.jpg|In Ultraman Ginga second special, Ginga shown fighting Chaos Ultraman a01.png Galaxy_GINGA.png main Ginga.png Ginja.png Ginga renace.jpg Ginga Death.jpg Ginga in kousen stance.png Jean and Ginga.png Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman-ginga37.JPG|Ultraman Ginga as seen in New Ultraman Retsuden 1st opening Ginga vs Eleking 2.jpg Ginga struck.jpg|Ginga zapped by Eleking Ginga preparing.jpg Ginga broke free.jpg Eleking_VS_Ginga.jpg|Ginga vs Eleking Ginga 3467.jpg Ginga charging.jpg Ginga 345.jpg Ginga Thunderbolt 2.jpg Shin Ultraman Retsuden new opening image.jpg Ultraman Ginga S Ginga-S.png Ginga-S 1.png 10463880_587657974687398_1008296251530673632_n.jpg|Ginga Storium new fighting pose Ginga-S 1.jpg Ginga-Victory 2.jpg 10514571_602933269826535_3418126673876520698_n.jpg|Ginga vs EX Red King 10488115 607720292681166 3329312291418711732 n.jpg 10530812 615133738606488 1585682132596378006 n.jpg Ginga VS Victory.png 10489838_618630604923468_2123905361967271457_n.jpg 10553346_618628581590337_6320170018220336875_n.jpg|Ginga was shot down by Massive Emperializer 10492179_618628594923669_8286424339749818703_n.jpg 10386248_622563674530161_710304619094997907_n.jpg Ultraman_Ginga_Strium_profile.jpg 10544346_623073744479154_1379596442510730439_n.jpg 10534085 535448466559692 4975611951756911140 n.jpg YapoolvsGinga.jpg 10547422 630204433766085 2942042412238466602 n.jpg Ginga v Five King.png 10552432_630308967088965_7434858817248793158_n.jpg 10530930 627045240748671 4273700379914801876 n.jpg|Ginga vs Sadola 10411731_627046480748547_2307039005432169008_n.jpg|Ginga Strium perform the Ultra Shot 10461631_627046504081878_5909618170163503870_n.jpg|Ginga destroy Sadola 10590469_627046507415211_391700458898821383_n.jpg 10632609_634205570032638_1037146757119148270_n.jpg|Ginga S vs Fire Golza 10645266_639850159468179_5844931841118599251_n.jpg|Ginga was push by Fire Golza 10481859_634205563365972_6722256163883861204_n.jpg|Ginga pushing Gomora 10565204_634326876687174_2144131790734047565_n.jpg Image2014 Ginga.jpg Storium rwy.jpg|Ginga Strium perform the Storium Ray FIVE-KING.jpg Ginga & Victory vs Five King.jpg Omg they died.PNG Chilling.PNG 10599420_642717705848091_8705441492082095885_n.jpg 10401941_639850149468180_5008554660169398002_n.jpg|Ginga Strium jump over Fire Golza GINGA-VICTORY 3.jpg Victorygingaimage.jpg 10426149_642132285906633_6140355692405699724_n.jpg Ginga and Victory .jpg 10687155_642724989180696_248244088000905378_n.jpg|Ginga Strium Storium Ray 10610883_674762569310271_9166270709072375281_n.png 10501606_674762565976938_1396336048369296794_n.png 10245381 677310019055526 2359965992447478932 n.jpg 10644939 677313022388559 7813295353002089595 n.jpg 10375147_679581138828414_1010662252315599964_n (1).jpg|Ginga in the same position of the original ultraman fire the Specium Ray 10686878_679581128828415_1126517378509410258_n.jpg 1620606_680094425443752_7352201258161508854_n.jpg 1509857 686762868110241 6953316579328359737 n.jpg|Ginga and Victory vs Gan-Q B3Rl662CQAI7r4U.jpg|Ginga and Victory defending Alien Metron safe_image 099929828733.jpg Hilary/Ginga.jpg Ginga/Victory defeated.jpg rjW2FgAbl.jpg 2a25a47eb8920dee6ffcb655cf9717fa.jpg Victory a lugiel ewi.jpg My kids are cute.png Poor hyper dude.png Ginga v zett.png turning to stone.png stony rev.png Vic_and_Ginga_S.png Ex-Zetton-Ginga.jpg ginga and taro.png 10547513 616081178511744 2820921400110805708 n.jpg|Ginga Strium 10641245 635439103242618 6264187115327863538 n.jpg Ginga Strium and Victory.png Ultraman_Ginga_Storium.png Ginga Storium & Victory vs Vict Lugiel 2.jpg Ginga Storium & Victory vs Vict Lugiel.jpg Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! 9O7A8600.jpg Ultraman_Ginga_Victory_render.png Ginga, Victory and Ginga Victory.png img_21.jpeg img_10.jpeg Ultra1029.jpg 4b7c81dd19be90a48bdd63cde4acb4a1.jpg Ultra1030.jpg img_11.jpeg Fb-shin-ulden-139-1.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-04-02-12h40m16s181.png img_18.jpeg|Ultraman Ginga Illusion Conjured by Etelgar Screenshot_2015-11-22-11-42-13.png yeah man.png good ness awesome.png GINGA SLASH VICTORY CONFIRMED.png Ginga Victory I.png Ginga Victory II.png Ginga Victory III.png ginga vict.jpg gingamode1.jpg more ginga vict.jpg ginga slash vict is hot.png GingaS 10heroes.jpg Ginga0001 - Edited.jpg gingaslashvict ultra bros.jpg 16079392894b36cf3bf3fc6b355e90f0.jpg Image max sasddd.jpg Nexus in ginga movie.png Ginga S_Movie_Nexus_Ready_To_Fight.jpg Good Luck Nexus.jpg 4b3eb40d4d7284ab355f83592d7539e7.jpg Cosmos GingaVictory Max & Mebius.jpg B q43-QU0AAcgxe.png Cosmo Ginga Victory.jpg Image Eteglar being finished .jpg Image dkdkdmffmmdkfkfhevfhehevh.jpg Ultra Fight Victory Victory with Ginga, Leo, Astra and Ace.png VICTORY-FIGHT-BROTHERS.jpg VICTORY-GINGA-LEO.jpg VICTORY-BROTHERS I.jpg Ginga and Victory Knight.jpg Rbgebgrebjjbekjbk.jpg|Ace,Ginga and Victory firing their beams. Imagerhghghhh.jpg Imagerkfkfkkrdkkdkee.jpg ginga slash victory in ultra fight victory.jpg GINGA-VICTORY.jpg Imagereggegeeg.jpg imagebgggg.jpg|Ultra Fusion Shot being charged imagfggfggge.jpg Imagergrfefggr.jpg Ultraman X October 2015 4.jpg October 2015 3.jpg October 2015 2.jpg October 2015 1.jpg MOLD-ULTRA.jpg Ginga Victory & X.jpg X Exceed & Ginga Victory.jpg|X Exceed & Ginga Victory Ginga Victory & X2.jpg Imagejeccjjcifi is .jpeg Ginga Victory and X.jpeg Spade Distortion Sealing.jpeg GUAR II.jpg GingaVictory&XvsMold2.jpg X/GV 3.jpeg X/GV 2.jpeg GUA/GV/X.jpeg Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman GingaXMovie.jpeg v4vYRc.gif Ultraman, Tiga, Zero, Nexus, Max, Ginga, Victory & X.jpg De40sd8f4gdf.jpg Tsurugi in Worldwide places.png image Ginga cvv.jpeg image Ginga csr.jpeg Image zero flying .jpeg Imagewowkwkww.jpeg Imagewowowowow.jpeg Image zero charging.jpeg Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power Of Bonds! FB IMG 1488001535423.jpg Snapshot 5 (2-11-2017 9-54 PM).png Bandicam_2017-02-05_14-45-39-942.jpg Snapshot 6 (2-11-2017 9-55 PM).png Snapshot 3 (2-11-2017 9-35 PM).png Snapshot 3 (2-3-2017 9-32 PM).png Ultra_brothers_2017.jpg Ultraman New Generation Scarf_Ko.jpeg|A statue of Ginga being strangled by Etelgar's scarf. Magazine scans Unknown.jpg|The New Ultraman Urutoraman_Ginga.jpg|Full body silhouette Ultraman_Galaxy.png|Ultraman Ginga! Ultraman Galaxy go.png|Ultraman Ginga & Other Ultras Ginga Thunber Bolts.jpg|Ginga Thunder Bolts Ginga_Alt_Forms.jpg|All of Ginga's Alternate Forms Ginga_Concept_Art.jpg|Ginga Concept Art Ginga_Info.jpg|Ginga Info Ginga_scans_vsPandon.png|Ginga Saber vs King Pandon Ginga_Scan_GingaReflect_Ragon.jpg|Ginga Comfort vs Ragon Ginga_Scan-Ragon.png|Ginga vs Ragon Ultraman-Ginga-Poster.jpg|Ultraman Ginga Poster Ginga_Flame_Punch_Scan.jpg|Ginga Fireball vs Kemur-jin Ginga_Reflect_Brave_Scan.jpg|Ginga Comfort & Saber Ginga_Taro_Move_Scans.jpg|Ginga & Taro Ginga_Events_Scans.jpg|Ginga Event maxresdefault.jpg|Ultraman Ginga & Ultraman Zero 1003745_549059348483314_700467152_n.jpg|The ultimate team Revive. 1176254_549059318483317_810275455_n.jpg|Ginga Slash Zagi_Ginga_Scan.jpg Zagi_Ginga_Poster.jpg maxresdefault (1).jpg Ultraman ginga facebook cover by nac129-d61q42m.jpg GINGA18M.jpg maxresdefault (2).jpg 1512769 653845427992088 191539910 n.jpg 712x401_ultra_01.jpg ultraman_ginga_wallpaper_1_by_nac129-d64iam8.jpg Ginga_VS_Zagi_Scan.jpg|Ginga vs Zagi Ginga_Forms_Scan.jpg GingaElect_Pose.jpg Ginga_Punch.jpg|Ginga Sunshine awesome2.jpg|Ginga Sunshine awesome3.jpg|Ultraman Calender featuring Ginga awesome4.jpg|All Ginga's current forms awesome5.jpg|Ultraman Ginga vs Dark Zagi 600857_470173133102550_429185326_n.jpg|Ultraman Ginga vs Ultraman Dark ijsdidIDBildbiJ.jpg 1QIWAx.jpg|Ginga vs Antlar nGY0WX.jpg 1458557_478993218887208_920354588_n.jpg|Magazine scans of Episode 11 Ginga Rugeil Clash scan.jpg Darkergale fullbody scan.jpg 533740 481039438682586 1827807278 n.jpg 481007 481449038641626 228297750 n.jpg|Ginga with the rest of Ultra Brother 1463617 481482341971629 804418035 n (1).jpg|Ultraman Ginga Gekijou Special 2 poster Ginga vs AM n Ze.png 400627_517579811695215_491073909_n.jpg Ultraman Ginga, Ressha Sentai Tokkyuger & Kamen Rider Gaim.jpg Sans titre 9.jpg|Ginga Especially Oh.png TV Magazine April 56.jpg TV Magazine April 54-55.jpg On Stage Screenshot_2013-04-13-10-39-36.png|Ultraman Ginga poses on front of the cast for the new show 0a8fadf1f4b94dbeb4f5068eab28d13c.jpg|Ginga shake hands with Ultraman AJ201305060044M.jpg Ginga_Stage_Pose.jpg Ginga No Hasha.jpg 1375702_465112763608587_1517993607_n.jpg awesome.jpg|Ginga stageshow 1525570_493149584138238_1823676758_n.jpg|Ultraman Ginga at a Christmas stage show. 10341491_688670571187572_4882096102490370296_n.jpg|Introducing Ginga Storium Ginga and victory.png Storium vs. Lugiel.jpeg|Ginga Storium vs. Dark Lugiel. DVD Covers Ultraman Ginga DVD.jpg 775dd0f4.jpg MED-DVD2-20880.jpg 51YD0gfv7EL.jpg 51wEqh0QNIL. SY445 .jpg 4213101355.jpg 51CuVAb1hGL.jpg GINGA BD4 560.jpg BCBS-4632.jpg 5215799120141021155851041.jpg 51LfMvOOJZL. SY300 .jpg 51mUejz7J6L.jpg 51AeFoU0dYL.jpg 51oQp70-CYL.jpg B46c7fcf.jpg Other Ultraman Victory silhouette I.png Ultraman Victory silhouette.png 10358704 588805167906012 3406094384318072096 n.jpg 10255288 570013586451837 940205676403848274 n.jpg 10330394 569763426476853 264204318329600816 n.jpg 10155460 569454863174376 7202829301398147815 n.jpg 1512620_577305025722693_7281219843931127287_n.jpg 10311754_577930142326848_849495018088213103_n.jpg 10406982 579380308848498 3478214067825750348 n.jpg 10401924 579755788810950 566691924790433656 n.jpg 10440934 579370228849506 334337696150946862 n.jpg Ginga Storium pic.png 10411254 580198175433378 3448111620343023871 n.jpg 1468597_623784777741384_3725148230365046490_n.jpg 10446676 271653496363920 6127408974517864673 n.jpg|Ginga vs Vakishim and Yapool (In the circle) 10347504_271808826348387_3935414308995274112_n.jpg|Ginga vs Gomora and Golza II 10442564_293730377462365_233659889211723611_n.jpg|Ultraman Ginga S Poster 10390185 587730831346779 7461332939388271335 n.jpg|New! Dikaiju Rush Ultra Frontier will present Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Victory in Ultra Team 10401924_579755788810950_566691924790433656_n.jpg|Some of Ginga Strium's Moves Ginga_S_Moves2.jpg|Wide Shot and other attacks Ginga_S_StoriumRay.jpg|Ginga Strium's Storium Ray 10415667 588295361290326 2880410008245456369 n.jpg 10802000_679098095543385_307491175040959961_n.jpg Special visual.jpg 10565253 693415654111629 247456469818724564 n.jpg|Ginga and Victory vs Victor Lugeil and Ginga vs Hyper Zetton 1981876_696565920463269_1479438665507902122_n.jpg|Ginga Fusion Form tumblr_ngis1fo9R61tfmnxoo1_1280.png ultraman ginga victory.png 10847799 955771251117404 2968355742833909640 n.jpg Tumblr nh2sf7Id4g1u21bnqo2 1280.jpg Ultraman-japanese-mcdonalds.jpg|Ultraman Tiga, Ultra Seven, Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman with Ichigo Hsohimya & Seira Otoshiro. Img happy01.jpg|Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Ultraman Victory with Ichigo Hoshimya, Seira Otoshiro, Sora Kazesawa and Kī Saegusa. chara_50.png chara_51.png Ginga Victory Retsuden.png Ultraman Ginga Collage.jpg GINGA VICTORY AND MEBIUS.jpeg|Ginga Victory using the Mebium Shot GV AND ZERO.jpeg GV AND GAIA.jpeg GVS AND DYBA.jpeg GV AND TIGQ.jpeg Giga Thunderbolt Card.jpeg|A Fusion Card of Ginga Thunderbolt. Gingimage.jpeg Snapshot 1 (3-10-2017 11-13 PM).png|Ultraman Ginga in Ultraman New Generation World Snapshot 1 (3-10-2017 10-47 PM).png Category:Images Category:Galleries